User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 2
Chapter 1 Chapter 2- Secrets,bets and classes The next morning, everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. “So, how did everyone sleep last night?” Fabian asked, entering the dining room. “Great,” Corrin answered. “The beds here are really comfortable.” “And the food is pretty good too,” Marie added, nodding to her breakfast plate. Rachel grinned. “Preach,” “I bet we’re in the best house,” Liz boasted. “Aren’t we?” Fabian shrugged. “Well, all the houses are really good, but this one is the newest house, so it’s probably the most comfortable.” As he spoke, he sounded bored. “That reminds me. I was curious about that boarded up Anubis House, what happened to it?” At Dan’s question, the housefather’s expression shifted to one of sadness, but only for a second. Then he replied, “Nothing happened. Now hurry up and get to school.” He left the room. “What’s wrong with him?” Sophie asked. “I don’t know.” Theresa said, after taking a sip of her orange juice. “Seems to be something about Anubis House, though. But he’s right, let’s not be late for school.” Everyone finished eating and left for the school. Marie, Rachel, Corrin and Taylor were walking together, as Walking Bunny ran to catch up with them. “Hey guys!” “Hey Dan!” “That conversation at breakfast got me thinking. How long as Anubis House been boarded up?” Taylor shrugged. “Who knows?” “We can look it up, though. Or ask a teacher,” Corrin said. “Like our new principal...Miss Jaffray, I think her name is? Why do you want to know?” “I don’t know, something just seems really cool about it, and I want to check it out. But first we need to know how long it’s been closed off. They seem to be hiding something, and I want to know what.” “You want to break into the house?” Marie echoed. “Uh...” “Well you guys don’t have to come with me,” Walking Bunny said, as the school came into view. “I just want to look around.” “Whatever, we can talk about this later.” Taylor said. “Come on, class is about to start.” ------- “Welcome to school, Students.” Their new health teacher and coach said. “My name is Mick Campbell, but call me Coach Campbell. Now, in case anyone is interested, I’ll give you a little bit of my background. For a few years I studied here, and lived in Anubis House. In year eleven, I left to go to a sports academy in Australia. For a while I was playing in a professional football team, until I learned that the school needed a new teacher, and because two of my close friends were involved, I decided to come back and be a teacher.” (Yes, I only did this speech because he’s Mick and he deserves it.) Then he looked up at all the bored-looking students. “Well, enough about me, let’s hear a little about you guys. Hmm, We’ll start with Sekhmet House first.” “I’m Ell,” A girl smiled. (This is Sibuna Ell, so I’ll just call her Ell'en') “My name is Ell too.” Another girl laughed. (And Unicorn, who will just be Ell) “Hallo.” A boy said. “I’m Bailey.” “I’m Red,” “I’m Jambie.” “Hey, I’m Jade.” The Horus House kids introduced themselves next, and then they received their first school assignment. As Coach Campbell passed around the paper, everyone groaned. “Relax.” He said. “I hate school work too. But this is easy; just partner up and design a fake sport. You have two weeks to do it; it shouldn’t be too hard, some of might think it’s fun.” He laughed. “Much easier than Biology, trust me.” Everyone began to partner up. “Hey, Roomie.” Rachel grinned. “Let’s be partners.” “Okay!” Marie smiled. Walking Bunny and Dan walked over to Red and Bailey. “Hey, you two partners?” Dan asked. Red nodded. “You two?” “Yes,” Walking Bunny grinned. “So let’s say we make this interesting. We’re the only two boy teams in a class where everyone else is a girl. Dan and I think it’ll be fun if we make it a competition between us four. The best sport wins.” Red and Bailey shared glances. “Should we?” “Sounds fun to me,” Bailey smiled. “Great!” Dan said. “We can meet up in your house later to discuss the rules.” The boys shook hands, sealing the deal. ------- After class ended, Walking Bunny and Rachel went to go ask Miss Jaffray about Anubis House. “Ah, Anubis House? It’s been boarded up for about twenty years now, ever since that school reunion...” She paused as she looked at the records, as if remembering something. Then she slammed the drawer shut. “Why?” “We were curious,” Rachel said carefully. “Yeah, it just sounds really cool!” “Well, as curious as you are, there is nothing in Anubis House but rubble and weird old stuffed animals,” The principal said. “Plus it’s dangerous in there. One of my f- Some idiot accidentally started a fire, and the building is very unstable. Please keep yourself safe, and do not go in.” And with that, they were forced out of the office. 'The end! How was it? Apologies to those of you with few lines, I’ll make sure you get more in future chapters. ' Category:Blog posts